Amigos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Nosotros no somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido." / Song-Fic "Friends" de Ed Sheeran. Kogan / kawaii


New Song-Fic!

En verdad espero que les guste. Es mejor si escuchan la canción :3 Me inspiré mucho en un video de imágenes de Kogan y ésta canción de Ed. Cuando terminen de leer el fic, entran a YouTube y busquen "Friends Kogan Ed Sheeran", así todo desordenado o como sea, pero hay les saldrá.

_Friends_

Kendall se levantó aquella mañana de sábado con sus brazos envueltos en el cuerpo de Logan y Logan con sus brazos abrazando y a currucándose en el pecho del rubio. Kendall sonrió y besó su cabeza. Se levantó lo más lento y suave posible para no despertarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sus manos envolvieron su cabeza, sus dedos jalaban unos mechones, cerró fuertemente los ojos y luego los abrió volteando hacia Logan.

Sólo estuvo así, mirándolo. Su pelo azabache desordenado por toda su cabeza y parte de la frente, su pijama arrugada, la sábana cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, su piel pálida con marcas del colchón y la almohada. No comentó, sólo guardó silencio. Volteó hacia adelante y sus suspiró. Se levantó, caminó y vio por la ventana. La mañana estaba hermosa. Como jamás lo hubiera imaginado antes.

Oyó un leve sonido y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, unos brazos abrazaban su cintura y un cuerpo vestido se juntó a su espalda cubierta.

–Buenos días.

–Hola.– respondió. Se dio la vuelta y un Logan sonriente lo recibió. Él tomó sus manos y se acercó más. –No quise despertarte.

–No te preocupes.– se acercó a sus labios y Kendall los juntó en un tierno beso. Al separarse, Logan llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha del rubio y lo acarició amorosamente. –Te ves hermoso en la mañana.

–Te hubieras visto a ti mismo cuando dormías. Quería quedarme ahí contigo todo el día...

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?– le interrumpió.

–Yo... tenía que hacer cosas, ya sabes.

–No. ¿Qué cosas? Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea.

–Sí, pero...– suspiró. –No quería molestarte.

–No es verdad. ¿Por qué estás mintiendo?

–No miento.

–Sí lo haces. Te conozco.– "te conozco" esas dos pequeñas palabras dieron vueltas un rato por la cabeza de Kendall. –Estamos en Nueva York, el concierto es hasta las 4. Tenemos todo el día para divertirnos... antes que Gustavo nos descubra.– rió. –Como ayer, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Fue increíble!

Sonrió. –Lo fue... sino hubieran estado James y Carlos en la máquina de cafés, no sé que hubiéramos hecho.

–Lo sé. Mala idea andar tocando las puertas de las habitaciones, te puede salir un tipo gordo y malhumorado, y meternos al baño de mujeres por "accidente" fingiendo ser ciegos... tampoco funcionó, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hicimos.

–De hecho fue porque tú...– el celular de Kendall sonó en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. –Espera.– se alejó de Logan y fue a agarrar el celular, era un mensaje.

–¿Quién es?

–Jo, dice que me ama y que nos extraña.

–Oh... Dile que igual acá.

Kendall notó el modo de hablar de Logan, lo vio cuando se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada. Terminó de contestarle el mensaje y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Fue donde su amigo y se sentó pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros anchos.

–Oye... sabes que es mi novia y...

–Lo sé... yo solo... lo siento. – su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más.

–Logan... Logie, por favor no llores.– el negó con la cabeza muchas veces y luego cubrió su cara con sus manos. –Logan, por favor...– lo acercó más hasta que él estuviera llorando en su pecho.

Unos minutos más tarde Logan levantó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos y llorosos le rompían el corazón a Kendall. Se sintió tan mal con el mismo justo ahora. Necesitaba arreglar todo esto. Por eso se levantó temprano.

Miró hacia adelante, la mirada iba. –Nosotros no somos...– llamó la atención de Logan. –Nosotros no somos amigos. Nunca lo hemos sido.– bajó la mirada hacia Logan, él solo miró en silencio. –Nosotros sólo tratamos de mantener este secreto en una mentira y si ellos lo averiguan, todo esto irá mal... y el cielo sabe que nadie quiere que pase eso.

Logan sonrió triste.

–Así que podría tomar el camino alternativo, un nuevo camino...– Logan bajó la mirada otra vez, se sentía mal. Kendall puso un dedo en su barbilla y lo hizo verlo de nuevo. Sonrió. –Pero tus ojos me conducirían directo de vuelta a casa, y si me conoces como yo te conozco a ti, deberías amarme, deberías saber que los amigos duermen en otra cama, y que los amigos no me tratan como tú lo haces, sé que para todo hay límites, pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú, no, mis amigos no me querrán como tú, Logan...– se acercó a sus labios y lo besó lentamente. Logan correspondió y tímidamente puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y jadearon despacio.

–No somos amigos, podríamos ser cualquier cosa, si intentamos mantener seguro este secreto, nadie se enterará si todo va mal, nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado.– rieron en voz baja. Kendall agarró sus manos y se sentó bien para verlo a los ojos. –Escúchame bien, Logan.– asintió. –Pero entonces, otra vez, si no somos amigos, cualquier otro podría quererte,y entonces, otra vez, si no somos amigos, no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer, y es por eso por lo que los amigos deberían dormir en otra cama, y los amigos no deberían besarme como tú lo haces,y sé que para todo hay límites, pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú, no, mis amigos no me querrán como tú lo haces, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú...

Logan sonrió ampliamente, soltó sus manos, se acercó a Kendall y lo abrazó fuerte, el rubio correspondió. Logan se separó y se subió a la cama para seguidamente meterse debajo de la sábana. –¿Te acompañas?– Kendall sonrió y asintió. Se subió y de metió junto Logan, lo abrazó y este se acurrucó en su pecho. A Logan le encantaba los brazos de Kendall porque eran calientes y lo hacía sentir a salvo. Kendall amaba el cuerpo de Logan porque era pequeño y cabía tan bien en él por las noches.

–Kendall.

–¿Hmm?

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo, Logie.


End file.
